


be mine

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，而Steve是个糟糕的浪漫主义者。</p>
            </blockquote>





	be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [be mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175579) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



Tony看到Steve的时候，他正在浏览一份世界各地珍馐佳肴的清单，那是他打算在周五献给pepper的礼物。他皱起眉头问Steve，“出了什么问题了吗，队长？”

“不！不，当然没有。”Steve暗暗命令自己控制住面部表情，这挺有难度的，尤其他现在正沉浸在独角戏中，“只是，好像有点太多了，没什么。”

“太多了？我可不明白那是什么意思。”Tony挥舞着手臂，摇着头说，“那可是情人节，不玩大，就回家。”

“我想是的。”

“难道你和那个罐头士兵没有计划点特别的？”Tony提出疑问，Steve尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“也不是，我准备了张贺卡。”他记起从前那些五颜六色的贺卡，自从来到这个世纪，他们还从来没有交换过，现在他不太确定是否合适，“你不觉得那就足够了吗？”

Tony直视他，“也许你曾经是个小学生，可现在你在一个超级联盟里头，Rogers，游戏升级。”

Steve回家的路上一直在思考这句忠告，乘坐地铁的时候也是。游戏升级。Tony也许喜欢夸张事情的严重程度，但是这次看上去是认真的。而且，据Steve所知，Tony应该是他认识的人当中，最像是典型美国人的人（当然Tony讨厌听到这个）。也许他是对的，也许他应该再郑重些，毕竟这还是他和Bucky分享的第一个情人节。

他思索着，想找出一个特别点的主意，能真正让Bucky兴奋惊讶的点子。他可以奢侈一点，花掉神盾局付给他的所有薪水，向Bucky展示他对自己有多重要。

但，意想不到的是，90英尺的章鱼怪袭击了曼哈顿，然后他们又去帮助X战警们制止万磁王的另一个阴谋，在这一切结束之后，又有一堆又一堆的报告要处理。

Steve叹着气打开公寓门的时候，突然发现房间里被烛光笼罩着。他手中的公文包掉在地板上，乱成一团。他买来的贺卡还藏在床头柜的一本书里，等着签名，但他还没有准备好。他还没准备任何东西。

罪恶感在他的心头打转，他可能要让Bucky失望了，在这个原本可以告诉对方自己有多么在乎他的重要日子。要知道，这个男人可是他爱了整整一个世纪的人，而他能拿出来给对方的仅仅只有一张贺卡。

“是你回来了吗？”Bucky在厨房问，“如果不是，那么你有五秒钟的时间逃跑，否则我会用我的格洛克手枪招待你。”

“是我。”Steve拿手抓了抓头发，“这，这看起来很不错。”

“是吗？”Bucky从厨房探出身，他身上穿着“亲吻厨师”的围裙，那是索尔在圣诞节送给复仇者还有他们的家人的；在索尔的观念里，这是一件朋友间的传统礼物，好吧，这好像也没错。通常Steve会充分遵从围裙的命令，但是现在，他更希望自己手上能出现一束玫瑰，或者巧克力，又或者一把精美的匕首，任何他能给出的东西。“去坐下，我几秒钟之后就完成了。”

Steve走到餐桌边的时候，感觉胃更疼了。餐桌收拾得很干净，摆着蜡烛，中间一支优雅的细长花瓶，插着一朵长茎玫瑰。Steve甚至不知道自己家里还有一支花瓶。他抓过自己平时的座椅，识图无视它。

Bucky举着两只盘子出现， 放在桌子上，一边一只。“我发现我们以前常去的那家店，你记得吧，就在Logan先生家附近，现在还开着，所以我去买了点三明治。”他在Steve对面坐下，解开了围裙。“不是最好的，但很让人怀念，对吧？”

“天啊。”Steve想把头埋进桌下，但他只是双手抱着头。

“怎么？”Bucky皱起眉头，“你不喜欢酱牛肉了吗？”

Steve觉得自己是个傻瓜，“不，酱牛肉很棒，只是……”他叹了口气，“我没送你任何东西。”

Bucky捡起薯条扔进嘴里，“……是啊，所以呢？”

“我原本想给你看我有多爱你，但是我失败了。我甚至连花都没买。”Steve挥舞着手，“你为我做了这些，而我……Tony从日本空运了金枪鱼和一位厨师，给pepper准备寿司，你知道吗？”他感觉到自己的脸颊发烫，即使在烛光之下，脸上的红晕也无处隐藏。

“Steve，宝贝。”Bucky的脚碰了碰Steve的脚，然后停留在对方的双腿之间，他看上去像在拼命忍笑。“首先，我不吃生鱼肉；第二，我不想改变你，你身体里就没有多愁善感的细胞。”Steve想要张口抗议，但是此时Bucky的脚滑到了他的脚踝处。“我爱你这点，我欣赏你这个实干的家伙，你总是在不停地向前，努力让这个世界变好。我不需要你送我玫瑰，我……”这次换成Bucky脸红了，“我喜欢这样，一直都是。所以，你为何不让我做这些，你就乖乖坐好，享受这一切，然后给我一个火辣的、物超所值的口交，告诉我你对我有多感激？”

Steve张开嘴，又合上了，“那听上去很公平。”

“就是这样。”Bucky抓起另一根薯条，指着Steve，“这个超好吃，而且味道真令人怀念，这次晚餐真令人难忘。”

Steve吃完三明治，他得说，该死的美味，他啜饮着啤酒说，“我给你准备了张贺卡。”

Bucky朝他笑，“那可真甜，我该回报你什么？”


End file.
